


More Than Friends

by BranchesBranch



Category: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranchesBranch/pseuds/BranchesBranch
Summary: George Beard and Harold Hutchins have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. And nothing has ever come between the two. They were inseperatable. But what if new found feelings for one another ruin what they had built?





	1. Chapter 1

George and Harold sat in their tree house as they wrote and drew out more ideas for more captain underpants comics. They laughed and joked like they always have as the day went by. But something unexpected was about to happen.

 

It was now late in the evening on a Saturday, and the moon was full. Harold was putting the final touches on one of the comics that they were working on today to prepare it for words to be placed in it by his best friend George. 

 

“There, it’s finished! “Harold exclaimed as he lifted the comic pages up in the air. “Ready to add your magic words to it, bestie?” Harold waved the comic towards his best friend. “You bet I am!” George said happily as he excitably took the pages handed to him.

 

George lied on his belly with legs crossed, relaxed, as he began doing what he does best. Unaware that his friend Harold had sat from across the room staring at him. Harold had a small smile creep onto his face, as a bubbly feeling in his belly began to build up. 

 

Harold has never studied the looks of his best friend before, but he sure did today. His eyes traveled from head to toe, admiring the features of the writer. As he did so he pulled out a sheet of paper and began to draw. And what he drew, was him and his best friend together. 

 

The young artist sighed dreamily, as he gazed upon the work he has created, not noticing his best friend was right beside him. 

 

“What is that?” George asked curiously, taking his blonde hair friend off guard.

 

Harold snapped the pencil that was held in his hand and stuff the picture into his mouth. Which made George look shocked and confused. Maybe even a bit worried.

 

“Why did you eat your picture man?” George asked, worried.

 

Harold painfully swallowed the pictured he had stuffed in his mouth trying to play it off. 

 

“Cause it…looked so tasty that I…just had to eat it” Harold pathetically tried to make up a reason, but he felt that it just wasn’t cutting it for his friend.

 

“That makes no sense dude” George said bluntly.

 

“I know…it’s just…you scared me and I ended up eating it” Harold tried to explain.

 

“Uh…ok. Sorry about scaring you” George apologized, still feeling confused.

 

“No need buddy, you are fine. It’s ok” Harold reassured the writer with a smile.

 

“Heh, ok. If you say so” George smiled half-heartedly. 

 

The two of them had went back to continuing finishing up what they were doing and then bid each other farewell. George was tucked into his bed fast asleep in his home, while Harold lied awake in his bed. Not being able to sleep.

 

The artist stared at the window across from his bed. He could see his friend lying in bed fast asleep in the next house over, something he wished he himself could do. But all he could do was keep thinking about the way he felt and what he drew.

 

Harold has felt this way for a while, and it has been driving him crazy. He sees his best friend every day. It’s hard to restrain these new-found feelings. Making him do weird and crazy things. Like eating paper.

 

Harold now looked at his ceiling with a worried look on his face as he said to himself “I’m afraid I’m going to lose my best friend” A tear peeked from the corner of his left eye “I don’t want to lose him”


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Sunday morning. The sun was shining across the whole town. It looked like it was going to be a long beautiful day. The sunlight peered through the windows of the two best friends, sharing its light and warmth. The writer, George turned in his bed opposite from the window. Smiling softly in his sleep. while as for the other the artist, Harold lied in his bed with bloodshot red eyes, squinting at the ceiling of his room. He remained the same way he was since last night. He was completely restless. All he could think about was how he felt for his best friend and how it would affect their relationship. He really didn't want to lose him.

 

A groan escaped the blonde boy's mouth as the sunlight hit his eyes. He hopped out of bed sluggishly, as he made his way over to his window to close his blinds. After doing so he drags himself back over to his bed and climbed back in, pulling the covers back on top of him. He started to feel more comfortable having the light gone. It distracted him from his thoughts having to block it out. A small smile crept onto his face as his eyes slid closed. Finally being able to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours later Harold began to wake up. His eyes fluttered opened with a yarn as he lifted himself up from his pillows on his bed.

 

"It's about time you woke up" George had set from across his room with legs crossed reading one of their captain underpants comics.

 

"George!" The blonde boy jumped, basically pushing himself out of his own bed. Surprised by the other being in his room like this.

 

"What are you doing here?" the artist asked with curiosity.

 

"Well, I came over to see if you wanted to hand out. Your mom said you were upstairs and that I could make my way on up. Just to find that you haven't even got out of bed. And it's 2 in the afternoon man" the writer explained.

 

"Oh...sorry" Harold looked down, with a frown.

 

"Did you not get any sleep last night?" his best friend asked with concern.

 

"Yeah...just had problems sleeping last night is all" Herold half-heartedly smile while scratching the back of his head.

 

"Ok well, are you up for handing out today or what? Cause I found this awesome spot where you get a whole view of the town, and I thought it might inspire you, knowing that you are an artist an all while we work on some more issues!" George exclaimed, excited to show him the place he had found.

 

"You don't want to work in the tree house?" Harold rose his brow.

 

"I mean it's not going to become our new hang out, I just wanted us to go today. Just this once" George put his hands together beggingly.

 

All the blonde haired boy could do was put on a smile, he couldn't say no to his best friend. "Alright, let's go then. Let me get myself dressed." he hopped out of bed and headed to his bathroom to freshen up and put on some clothes besides his pj's.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now later on in the day and the two sat on top of the hill laughing, with piles of comics pages around them and juice cups. It was sundown, and the two wiped their tears from laughing so hard.

 

"Man, I swear there is nothing that can tear us apart. We were meant to make each other laugh" George chuckled.

 

Harold just stared at him, as if he was almost in a trance. He has watched his best friend many times before but today it just felt different. Maybe it was the way the moonlight was hitting his face. Bringing out that smile he so very much enjoyed.

 

George soon realized the other staring, which was creeping him out. "Hey uh, you ok?" George asked.

 

And without thinking, Harold pulled his best friend close to him into a kiss. Not even thinking about the consequences that will follow.

 

After a moment had passed, the two parted from the kiss. Sitting in silence. George looked away from Harold, not wanting to keep eye contact. Harold noticed and his heart ached. Wondering what in the world did he just do. "G-George I..." The artist tried to speak, hoping the other would listen. "I need to go" George got up in a hurry, taking no time to even collect their comic pages or anything. Leaving his blonde friend there alone, regretting what he had done.

 


End file.
